


I Will Return To My English Rose

by flamingosarepink



Series: Even As a Shadow, Even As a Dream [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingosarepink/pseuds/flamingosarepink
Summary: If it was any other day, Lewis might have found it in himself to just outright walk away. In the moment he finds himself thinking of calls over time that went unanswered, texts that went unanswered. A number changed. In what feels like a betrayal of feelings, a lump arises in his throat. Yet something simmers under the surface.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: Even As a Shadow, Even As a Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683724
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	I Will Return To My English Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is what happens when I listen to Paul Weller. Title is taken from the song English Rose, by his band The Jam.

“Mr Hamilton, someone left this for you while you were out.” For some reason, the desk attendant of his building looks vastly more attentive towards him than Lewis could remember her ever being before as his eyes find themselves distracted for a split second by the white Orchid in its place on the granite counter. 

“Did they now?” Maybe it is a moment of distraction, a moment of a lapse in judgement where he forgets every wall he’s ever built over the course of the passing years that leads him closer to the desk to take the sight in. 

It’s been forever since someone thought to send him something in this particular way on day like this, a celebration of another year of a life well lived. A celebration of another year of a career as fulfilling as he ever could have dreamed when he was younger. Another year of living a life with no regrets for the past.

Everyone knows that Lewis Hamilton does not live his life looking back into the rear view.

“Yes he, this blond guy, was pretty insistent. I told him that I couldn’t promise you would take it for obvious reasons, but he said that it was important you did.” 

If it was any other day, Lewis might have found it in himself to just outright walk away. In the moment he finds himself thinking of calls over time that went unanswered, texts that went unanswered. A number changed. In what feels like a betrayal of feelings, a lump arises in his throat. Yet something simmers under the surface.

It really has been what feels like much too long, and much too soon all at the same time.

Sensing his uneasiness, the desk attendant shrugs. “For what it’s worth, he did say he wasn’t expecting much from this and that today was a day he would never forget. He smiled when he talked about you. Honestly? He really did have the best smile.”

_How typical of you is it to charm everyone you meet?_ Lewis thinks as he reaches for the beautiful deep blue of the Orchid’s ceramic pot, taking care to thank the desk attendant before he heads towards the elevator accompanied by feelings he thought he had buried a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> In researching the meaning of flowers, I found out that white Orchids mean sincerity.
> 
> _No matter where I roam  
I will return to my English rose  
For no bonds can ever tempt me from she  
I've sailed the seven seas  
Flown the whole blue sky  
But I've returned with haste  
To where my love does lie  
No matter where I go  
I will come back to my English rose  
For nothing can ever tempt me from she_


End file.
